


玩弄

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	玩弄

玩弄

“好累啊”连续赶完几个通告后，吴凡凡瘫倒着喃喃自语，“如果可以穿到没有工作的世界就好了......”

迷迷糊糊中，一个有些冰冷的机械音在他脑海中响起，“叮咚，接到任务，即将开启转换。”

感觉四周有些冷，吴凡凡下意识的摸了摸自己身边，却不是熟悉的床，而自己此刻也仿佛悬浮在半空中。

他迟疑的睁开眼睛，正在惊愣中，那个机械音再次发声，“凡凡你好，我是系统666号，很荣幸你能成为我的第100位客户。网穿一线牵，珍惜这段缘，现在你即将代替原主拯救目标。”

“可是...”吴凡凡回过神来刚想说点什么，就被系统无情的打断。

“凡凡，你的任务就是让原主回到任务目标许呈身边，完成他的愿望。任务成功后我会送你回去，穿越期间原世界时间会被冻结，这个不用担心。”系统顿了顿，“哦对了，即将完成考核升职的我，是特意为你选择的这个超级大礼包呦，开 始 尽 情 享 受 吧！”

最后系统刻意咬重的几个尾音让他心里有点发麻，但现在已无暇顾及那么多，此时吴凡凡已经穿越到原主身体中，浑身乏力，周围隐隐约约传来一些声音。

“他怎么样？”一个男音在耳边焦急问道。

“需要休养，不过并无大碍，定期传我来问诊便可。”王太医笑了笑，“许大人还是一如既往的这么...”

许呈眼神示意着，太医张了张嘴终究没再说什么，摇摇头离开了。

吴凡凡微微朝男人声音的方向挪了挪身体，许呈俯下身轻轻摸了摸他的脸，“王妃，属下来迟了。”

他被这个称呼微微惊愕，但既来之则安之，吴凡凡边猜测着二人的关系，边在许呈的搀扶下坐起身。

“近期就由许呈来照顾王妃，王爷那边还在昏迷中，等主子醒了属下就带你去看他。”

他心里虽仍疑惑重重，但面上未显只淡淡的嗯了一声。许呈眼神暗了暗。

“叮咚，系统提示宿主的回答已成功开启隐藏剧情，改变结局。”

转天傍晚，

“王妃，这是我特意吩咐厨房做的，你尝尝合不合胃口？”许呈说着把筷子递到吴凡凡手里，一手虚虚抓着手腕，另一手修长有力的手指握着他的食指和无名指。

许呈拇指上习武的茧有意无意的磨蹭着吴凡凡的手心，直到在那细白腕子上留下一小圈红痕，他才扬起嘴角抽身站远。

吴凡凡心里暗暗松了口气，没有用丫鬟端上来的清淡无味饭食，忍不住夹了几口色香味俱全的菜肴，不由得思考起这个人和原主的关系。

天气闷热，用过晚膳后，许呈在一边有节奏的扇着扇子，吴凡凡躺在美人榻上昏昏欲睡。

“王妃？”许呈叫了两声见他没有应答，便阖门卷帘，随后轻轻把人抱到床榻上，手指摩挲着那张朝思暮想的脸，从高挺的鼻梁滑到有些苍白的唇，“你可知我等这一天等了有多久。”

许呈收拾掉几盘菜，见人已经彻底睡熟，他缓步上前坐在床边，撩起吴凡凡的几缕黑发在手里把玩着。

门外脚步声传来，“大人。”

许呈俯下身，舔舐了几下吴凡凡的唇瓣，“事情进展如何？”

“大人放心，我们成功在即。”

许呈轻而易举的顶开美人牙关，吸吮着滑嫩的舌尖，灵活的扫过温软的口腔内壁，待到唇色嫣红，有些微的嘟起才放开。

“很好，万事小心为上不可疏忽大意。下去吧。”

待暗卫走远，许呈的手顺着乌软发丝又一路滑到衣带，他一点点解开里衣，入目一片白皙光裸的肌肤。瞧的他呼吸沉重了几分，手掌捏了捏吴凡凡的腰肢，柔韧纤细，看起来就很想把握揉弄一番的样子。

唯一有些刺眼的，便是那厮前几日留下的吻痕。许呈眯了眯眼，他想起之前有次夜里归来，看到麦顷托着吴凡凡坐在桌案上，衣物散落一地.....

低头吸吮在那个淡红痕迹上，力度凶猛的仿佛要把皮肉咬破吞吃入腹。吴凡凡微微皱起眉。

许呈索性褪下身下之人所有的蔽体衣物，饶有兴味的观赏起美人的身体。

分开他的两条长腿，许呈弯屈手指捏起一根红丝线抽出了埋在穴肉里用作开拓润滑的精致玉器，盯着微微敞开口似是在邀请的红嫩蜜穴戳了戳，“真是紧致。”

吴凡凡身体不由得微微颤动起来，但仍在昏睡之中。

“傻瓜，当初麦顷与你的婚约不过是和你大哥的计谋罢了。若不是他，我也不至如今仍止于暗处。”许呈说着眸子又阴沉几分，“都被那混蛋玩弄了还为了你所谓的好亲族每天忍气吞声的给他操！”

后穴被异物捅进，吴凡凡眉头紧蹙不由得夹紧腿，却反而又使做坏的手指深入了小穴几分。

许呈看着他毫无知觉任君采撷的模样，亲了亲泛红的脸颊，“他不仁在先，就别怪我以不义报答他。”

吴凡凡睡梦中感觉有些热，朱唇微微开启，嫩红舌尖略微窥见一二，随着小幅度的喘息，胸脯也微微起伏着，更添艳色。

被温热软肉紧紧吸附着，许呈用力抽动起手指，不一会儿手上便被溢出的淫液打湿了。

吴凡凡被玩弄的越发不适，随着男人动作不断的加快，止不住发出细碎的呻吟声。

这悦耳的声音使许呈的下身瞬间又胀大几分，他欺身压上吴凡凡，咬了几口诱人晶莹的唇瓣柔声道，“乖乖跟着我，保证今后无人敢再欺负你半分。”

床上之人自是没有出声。

“你不说话我就当是答应了。”许呈脱下衣服，抱起吴凡凡坐在自己的怀里，对准小穴插入了粗大的性器。

哔------“系统提示：此处需和谐。”

清晨的微光照进来，吴凡凡微微动了动身体，好像有些说不出的异样感。

许呈端着托盘推门而入，脚步声都轻快了几分。

吴凡凡缓缓睁开眼帘，一张模模糊糊的俊容闯进视线，“叮咚，宿主即将返回原世界，系统启动中。”

突然眼前一暗，一阵失重感过后，猛的睁开眼睛，看着周围熟悉的艺人休息室，他呼了口气，心里有些空落落的。

“什么破系统，莫名其妙！”吴凡凡摸了摸莫名有些酸痛的腰肢，内心怨念的腹诽道。

“凡凡走了！”大表哥打开门呼喊道。

“哦就来。”

他迈上保姆车，还没站稳司机一脚油门眼看着就要摔到地上，却落入一个异常熟悉的怀抱，一双有力的手臂环上他的腰。吴凡凡视线对上眼前的男人愣住了。

“你好，我是新来的保镖，许呈。”男人宠溺的笑了笑。


End file.
